the assassin and the acrobat
by girlrobin99
Summary: what happens when Jenica is kidnapped by the light and is forced to be the most skilled assassin the team as ever seen? even by Artemis' standers? an how will the boy wonder feel when he finds out that the only way she stays sane from her madness she calls life?


I get dressed in my room after a nice shower putting on my new Snoopy shirt and a pair of thin jean shorts as I slip on my necklace and bracelet I grab my phone texting cort that I'll be at the landing in about 30 minutes.

/hey I'll be there in about 30 I got to brush the birds nest of hair I have/

I get the stay in conditioner and rub a little in my oil free dry hair. I don't know why it is so dry I keep putting conditioner in it. I thought to my self just as I grabbed my special designed brush for curly hair like mine my phone text ringtone went off.

"I saw a squirrel... it goes like this *squirrel noise*"

/k I'll meet you there. Oh and Quinn was put on guard duty so we might get teased if we hold hands just as a heads up/

Really!? Quinn is coming with us... wait I have an idea. I thought as I responded to the message

/ um cort I only have two life jackets and my mom is only expecting us to be on it.../

After I sent that I went to finishing up brushing my hair with my shoulder blade length hair comming up to my ears in small ringlets with my main curl comming down to my cheek bone. After thinking that my hair was calm enough I headed out grabbing his gift and the lifejackets yelling to mom I was going to meet up with cort now.

"okay shots see you later be caful on the lake" she said not even a hint of knowing I was going on a date and a mission.

"Okay see you later" I slipped on my water sneaker shoes and ran down to the canoe. I could see cort coming down the hill towards the baseball field. I threw the jackets in the canoe and the gift in my back pocket. It was really only a back up plan if my plan went wrong. Which it shouldn't with all the hours I put into the plan with Ryan. I pushed the canoe out into the lake then jumped in my self I grabbed the kyack ore and paddled to the landing next to the baseball field. After about 5-10 minutes of paddling I got to the landing. I stared at it in awe. Okay Jenica it's your turn. I said in my head. "Okay closed your eyes" he did just that, I had butterflies in my stomach making a city of butterflies. I was so nerves. Now or never James. I said to my self and, I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth or a second I pulled back as quickly as it started my whole face was red. I was looking down with my eyes closed so I couldn't see his reaction too scared to look. My nerves going into high gear and my hands finding lots of interest in the bird toy. *cough* "s-so ho-w do y-you like yo-your gi-ft?" I said shuddering out the sentence. Then to my shock he held my face with one of this cool hands rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my head in his hand, he leaned down and kissed me. It was like melting from the bliss.

My 14th birthday party was started at the mountain hill at Washington park sledding because it was the rare year I had good snow on my birthday. First megan showed up around 10. Her mom drop off the cake at the house and to drop meg off at the hill were I finally made the hill sled-able with deep packed slopes to glide down on. After meg Sabrina with Lexi and the kids showed up around 10:15. Nick and lura went on the smaller hills so that they didn't get hurt on the giant hill. Then Mikey and cort showed up at the hill around 10:45 with each of their own sleds not realizing I already had so many ready to use. Then sar showed up at 11 complaining how cold it was and how she'll never understand how I love winter so much. After Morgan and Kathleen came we started races down the hill and basically ramming each other coming up and down the hill. When we all started getting snow in our suits we went across the street to get a snack or hot chocolates. A little bit after we got our food and drinks Connor and his little brother Aidan show up and Connor sits on my left while cort sits on my right with Mikey following. Sarah was facing Mikey and then it was meg, Morgan, Kathleen and Lexi. Nick and lura went home with Sabrina knowing they wouldn't be able to keep up with the older kids.

"Where's matt and Ryan?" Said Kathleen.

"Matt said he was running late because Tommy broke his wrist and had to go get it casted today so he should come around 1 o'clock. Ryan said he might show up for the whole party or just a few hours it depends on if his dad let's him stay over". I say after a long drink of hot white chocolate. So after we are all warmed up again we go back to the hill and I come up with the Swiss Bob sled challenge. "Okay who ever stays on the longest and who gets the farthest wins" I say explaining the rules.

"And what happens if you win?" My lovely cousin Sarah says.

"Okay fine who ever wins gets to chose the first movie we watch tonight and gets first pick in sleeping spots" this motivated them. Shockingly Aidan won and he wasn't even sleeping over cause he had field hockey championship tomorrow. So he gave the win the his brother who got last place. Somehow I got the job of carrying 80% of the sleds back. Not fun at all. It was now about 6:30 Matt and Ryan joined us a little after the Swiss Bob sled challenge and was informed that Ryan was allowed to stay the night. Mom ordered pizza from Dinoes pizza up the street at the corner. In all the pizza looked like a rainbow. Because Dinoes already have so many pizzas made they just took slices together and warmed them up. Connor, Aidan, Sarah, Morgan, and Matt had cheese. Kathleen, Lexis, and Cort had a slice of pepperoni and sausage. While me and meg got blue cheese tomato pizza slices. Connor got the left side of the blowup mattress. I was next to him with Cort on my right and Ryan on the far right Lexis was at the bottom next to sar watching the movie that Connor has chosen. Ryan was on the makeshift seat from the two red bean bag chairs matt was in the green game chair rocking back and forth. Morgan was in Gram's big chair covered in blankets next to the right side of the bed . Kathleen wasn't able to stay because she was getting ready for a family Christmas vacation and Megan had to leave for a dance competition. So Ryan, Cort, Mikey, Connor, Sarah, Lexis, Matt, and Morgan and I were watching Austin powers (and Omg it was so awkward being in between my ex (Connor) and boyfriend Cort watching it) I ended up falling asleep by the third movie rapped up in my batman blanket and hugging Cort's arm and a giant blue raccoon with my right arm and loosely have my fingers from my left hand intertwined with Connor's. And before you say (HOLY CRAP SHE CHEATING ON CORT! Bla bla bla I'm not, me and Connor are just friends with emotional benefits where we can look at each other as long as we want and not feel weird and I can be a stupid flirt and know, he knows I'm only goofing around and that I can't flirt for shit) °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• I wake up with a jolt from my fluffy bed. "Just a flash back A just a flash back calm your self" oh yeah did I forget to mention I'm a 17 year old girl who was ripped away of her family and friends when I in 10th grade and at lunch. Yup oh and I'm basically a lab rat. They took blood samples and they found I'm one of the few who could take in a mixture of chemicals and not have my internal organs fail. Joy right! No I was put threw shock wave tests to see how strong I am to pain. I passed all the tests and by the looks of it the only one that has. Because of these tests I have super strength, invisibility, and high healing rate which in result a high metabolism.

"Meat bag its time for training" I look up from my lap and look at the guard after a few months here I knew most of the guards names and how to act with some of them. "Hey brat you deaf I said it-" I slammed him into the wall.

"I heard what you said Jones let me wake up" I growled in his face. They don't scare me anymore. Only the scientists do, they are not like normal ones. Well some are but the others are aliens. They call themselves the reach. I let Jones go and I let him cuff me and take me down to the lab. Today we were how my stamina has improved so that means I'm going threw all the testing today. Joy. ~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so tired. I'm just about done with the last test. If your wondering what it is, well a quick explanation of it is shock and pressure inference. Its basically where they put these wires on my legs, arms, stomach, forehead and chest. While they send a multitude of electrical shocks into my body, I have to fight off androids that slowly learn my weak points and strategies until I pass out or they run out of droids for me to fight. Have I ever won? No. But for some reason I'm actually winning! I have only 5 droids left a new record. Usually I pass out at the 10th or 15th droid never have I gotten to 45... 46 droids. Just crushed one the droids heads as I was counting. Okay 4 droids so close. Duck. Roll. Upper cut to the right arm to droid number 4. Backward flip over 3 dodging 2's samurai sword. Oh yeah did I forget to mention the droids get to use weapons but I didn't. So unfair right! 2 cut right through 3's midsection leaving me three droids left. 1 kicks me in the ribcage. Ow. Oh yeah that will fracture a rib I judo flip 4 dislocating it's robotic arm and twist its head in a way that would snap a neck in a way that would kill a person. I use him as a shield from 1's duel sticks. I pull off him long middle finger and jam it in him neck where a pressure point would be and efficiently disabling the demonic robotic. Now I just have to defeat 2 and I'l- guah! The damn bastard cut my arm and kicked me where I have a fractured rib making a sicking crack come from my left side. Oh I know I'm going to be soooo much trouble for doing this but the hell I want this shit to be over with! As he turns and swings the blade at me I barrel roll to the right barely having the blade miss my ear. As I turn to leap I grab the robots arm twisting it in a 180° and slicing its head off. "I did it" I said as I fell on my knees my adrenalin starting to slow down and I'm starting to feel my mussels screen in agony from the extreme fight. I pass out. My name is Jenica Ann James and I am now an official assassin and bugler against my will.

* * *

**oh my gooood this took me forever to do. this was done on my phone and I am already working on the next chapter. I am sooo sorry to the people who have been waiting for the next chapter in "new team mate" I really am having writers block with it and school doesn't help at all and I spent most of my summer n a hospital or out of the state but this story I can work with on my phone where I needed my nook to do the chapters on the other story because all my notes ate on there and my nook and my mom deleted all of them D:**


End file.
